Burnin' Rubber 4
Burnin' Rubber 4 is the fourth game in the Burnin' Rubber Series which was first released in 2010. A later year, the GoTY edition was released in April 12, 2011. GoTY edition stands for ''Game of the Year Edition. The game still features the same open-world cities. However, texture graphics are different and the sky box texture seems to have changed to night time and lighting has appeared darker. Plot In the game, there are tickets located everywhere in each four area boroughs except the Docks. These tickets are for doing missions and completing the whole game. You need to find 36 tickets in each area (9 per area). The first area borough you'll start is the city and the Docks is already unlocked for you. Destroying traffic vehicles will only give you 1,000$. Destroying Armored Trucks & mounted turrets will give you more than 6,000$ or 7,000$. You will start with your first car called the Bullet 350. There is also another vehicle unlocked for you which is in your garage called the Phaser GTI, along with the Abraham N1 (The latter of which requires the completion of Burnin' Rubber 3). Completing ticket missions, special missions, and unlocking areas will unlock more vehicles and give you more cash. You can buy weapons and upgrade/customize your ride. When you get to the last mission, you have to defeat a robot, also known as the Marauder-X. You will unlock Marauder-X in your garage after successfully completing the mission. ''(Note: in the Game of the Year Edition the final boss has a bug, when the race begins the Marauder-X explodes.) Removal On March 2017, Burnin' Rubber 4 along with other driving games were removed due to not supporting Shockwave Flash engine anymore. Standalone On May 17, Xform released the Burnin' Rubber 4 standalone for $4.99. Buy it here, https://xform.itch.io/burnin-rubber-4. Trivia * Burnin' Rubber 4 is the only Burnin' Rubber game with an open world and free roaming. * It's the only game in the series to have tickets. * It's the second and last Burnin' Rubber (for now) to feature the Coyote helicopter. * Burnin' Rubber 4 is the only Burnin' Rubber game to have speed boats & planes. You can pilot planes in a mission in the military base in Big Rock. ** Burnin' Rubber 4 is also the second game to feature aircrafts. * If you completed Burnin' Rubber 3, you will get the Tank for free as a reward in Burnin' Rubber 4, but you need to defeat Sarge first to get your reward. * There is a bug of textures in free roam, some textures become white for no reason. * In the normal version, Cops do not have mounted guns on their roof, while in GoTY version, that feature was added. * In the standalone version, mounted guns can be disabled from the launcher. * There is a bug on The Docks that let's you car get into the water. * Burnin' Rubber 4 it's the most bugged game of the series, since it was Xform's first freeroam game, many bugs were found in freeroam. * In the standalone version The Docks had a daylight time while in Burnin' Rubber 4 GOTY it has a nighttime and The Docks was added and before GOTY it was daylight time while there was no Docks. Category:Burnin' Rubber Series Category:Freeroam Games